


Quidditch - or something else?

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Gen, Quidditch, Sword of Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: Ginny Weasley approaches Headmaster Snape to ask to re-form the Gryffindor Quidditch team.





	Quidditch - or something else?

Ginny set her chin stubbornly and looked at the stone gargoyle in front of her. _Nice of him to tell me the password_ , she thought to herself. _How am I supposed to go and see him if I can’t get it?_

Then again, she reasoned, Snape had probably intended it that way. She needed to ask to re-form the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he probably didn’t want to say yes. And if he didn’t have a good reason to refuse, then not letting her ask the question in the first place was by far the easiest option for him.

She thought back to things Harry had told her about his visits to this office when it belonged to Dumbledore. Sweets, he would use as his passwords, Harry had said. Things like sherbet lemon, or cockroach cluster. Figuring it was worth a shot, she fired a few at the gargoyle, but it remained stubbornly closed. She was about to give up and come back later when the stone in front of her suddenly began to move of its own accord, and Severus Snape appeared in front of her.

He sneered at the sight of her, his disdain evidently unchanged now he was Headmaster rather than simply a professor. “Miss Weasley. What are you doing out here?”

She tilted her head and met his gaze, refusing to be intimidated by him. “I’ve come to ask you if I can re-form the Gryffindor Quidditch team.”

He didn’t answer for a moment, his black eyes just looking at her, inscrutable as ever. She now understood why Harry had been so convinced this man could read minds. If he could read hers, he was certainly doing it right now.

“This is because I was forced to re-enact Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four,” he said. It wasn’t a question, so she didn’t bother to answer. “Well, Miss Weasley, you’d better come to my office. Such matters should never be discussed in a corridor like this.”

She followed him up the revolving staircase and into the room at the top. Several of the portraits jerked to attention, as though they hadn’t been expecting the current Headmaster to reappear so soon and were in the midst of a conversation about him. At least, Ginny hoped they were. It would serve him right.

Snape sat down at the desk, the portrait of Dumbledore looking incongruous behind him. She wondered at that, at why he’d chosen that spot in particular for the portrait. But then again, perhaps he hadn’t had a choice? Either way, it was an insult to Dumbledore’s memory to make him watch Snape presiding over his school. Replaced by his murderer! It made Ginny so angry she nearly forgot why she was there.

“Miss Weasley?” Snape said after a moment. “You were saying?”

She forced her attention back to him. “Yes, sir. I would like permission to re-form the Gryffindor Quidditch team, sir.”

He looked her up and down before replying. “But isn’t that task the responsibility of the captain?”

She held his gaze. “The previous captain is not at school this year, sir.”

“Yes, of course. Potter, wasn’t it?”

She wasn’t fooled. He was playing with her, waiting to see what she would say.

“Yes, sir, it was Harry Potter.”

“And you think you would have that job this year, Miss Weasley?” He dragged out her name each time he said it, as though it was a particularly distasteful sound.

“I am the most senior remaining player, sir.”

Snape rifled through some parchment on his desk and eventually pulled out a sheet. “Ah, yes, so you are.” He stood, indicating their interview was over. “I will inform Professor Carrow of my decision, Miss Weasley, and you will be informed in due course.”

She nodded, and took one last look at Dumbledore’s portrait. He appeared to be sleeping, but what caught her attention was a glass case next to the painting. She looked only for a second, not daring more in case Snape realised what she was thinking, but her mind was working furiously.

“Thank you, sir,” she managed to get out, then hurried down the stairs. She didn’t stop until she was in the Gryffindor common room, and had found Neville sitting at a table by the window.

He looked up at her. “You saw Snape?”

She nodded. “He’ll get back to me on the Quidditch. But Neville, we need to work out the password to that office. Do you have any idea what I just saw in there?”

He looked blankly at her. “How could I?”

She glanced around the room before speaking, making sure no one was listening to them. Just to be sure, she cast _Muffliato_ on the nearest groups of students – another handy trick Harry had taught her.

“The Sword of Gryffindor, Neville! He’s got the Sword in there! So we have to break in.”

He didn’t seem to be following. “Break in?”

“Of course!” She shook her head at him. “We need to get hold of it, don’t we? To get it to Harry. So he can do what he needs to do to get rid of You-Know-Who.”

Comprehension dawned across Neville’s face and he gave her a broad smile. “Of course.” He closed the book he’d been reading and looked at her. “So, how do you reckon we can do it?”


End file.
